


Through the Lens

by edahwns



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Idols, Kpop Group, Langa is an Idol, M/M, Reki is a fan, Reki is a fansite master, Rookie Group, kpop idol au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edahwns/pseuds/edahwns
Summary: Langa is Reki's star. He can't reach him.Or can he?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Cliché Situation

With a thumping heart filled with excitement, Reki clutched his camera while waiting for the group that he’s been following for almost a year. The newest group from S entertainment, a well-known entertainment who debuted lots of successful groups and one of them is SK8. Three-membered kpop group who managed to capture people’s heart despite the fact that they only got debuted, well that includes the heart of Reki. Even though it is a boy band, Reki still got caught and now here he is, holding a big ass camera, hoping to get a good picture of the member that got his attention for almost a year now. With his natural blue hair that despite of the comeback rule wherein idols needs to change their hair colour, he managed to keep his ocean like blue hair. Hasegawa Langa stage name Snow, the name that Reki will never get tired of hearing, the name of his only star.

With Langa’s cold demeanor just like a snow on a cold winter day, he instantly got popular among teenage girls and boys, like how bad boys and delinquent boys made their way to girl’s heart-heck not even girls. Just like the situation with Langa. Unlike the other two members, Langa built his idol personality with a cold, expressionless, and quiet nature. He was mysterious and never talkative with his life, not even his idol life so the fans only had this superficial information about him and yet he has the biggest fanbase among the members. No offense to the other two but even them knew about this and they just laugh off since it wasn’t that important-well according to Joe and Cherry, the other two, as long as fans will continue to support them as a group. Nevertheless, Langa became so famous to the point that he got Reki so captivated with him.

Back to the current situation, here he was, just like some creepy person who was waiting for SK8’s car outside the music show’s venue and steal a shot worth of posting in their fanbase and twitter accounts. He’s been waiting for almost three hours and his feet are starting to get numb but still he’s been patiently waiting, after all seeing the group will erase all the numbness that he’s feeling for a quite now.

Reki was adjusting his camera when he heard the scream of his co fans. They’re here. He thought and he immediately focused his lens on the black car that stopped in front of them. And after a few minutes Joe, the first member that got of the car instantly waved at them at the same time he gave the fans a wink that can steal the soul of the fans. That’s Joe. He loves fanservice the most and he loves to flirt with his fans. The first time Reki talked with Joe at a fansign, he even gave a quick peck on the album that Reki brought. His reason? Just because Reki is cute and that was the first time that Joe saw a fanboy. He even drew a small doodle of a person giving a finger heart at the signed album and gave him a wink. And of course, that single moment was on Reki’s mind for a whole month. Reki wanted to take a shot of Joe so he did. He took a few shots as a memory. The second member who got out is Cherry, real name is Kaoru. Unlike the grand entrance of Joe, he just waved a little and smiled. Just like what he did to Joe, Reki took a few shots of Cherry and promptly focused his whole attention and body on the last member who got out of the car.

Reki already saw him a hundred times, on their fansigning, debut stage, music shows, guesting, and yet for Reki, everytime was a first time. The very same feeling and the very same loud thumping of his heart were always present. Heck-it even get stronger every time he saw the guy. Blue hair that shines under the sun and the expressionless face that made his heart beat a faster than normal, everything were able to make Reki swoon. He focused his lens and took a many shots. Every move, every blink and every fleeting change of his posture, Reki managed to capture it all just like how Langa managed to capture every single part of Reki. He was willing to empty his camera’s memory for Snow, for his star.

He was focusing the camera once again when he saw something that made his world stop.

Langa was staring directly at his lens and Reki felt like he was staring right into his soul Without a smile, without anything written on his face but Reki was enticed, luckily he managed to capture that ephemeral moment. When he turned his look away from his lens to look at Langa, he saw that Langa and the other were long pass their places and is near at the venue’s entrance. He capture a few more moments and turned his attention once again at his camera.

The first thing that he examined was the picture wherein Langa was staring at him—no-staring at his camera. And yeah, he was right. Langa really was staring. Reki wanted to upload that picture right away so he fixed himself and his things and he left the venue. SK8’s event today was just a pre-recording and shot practice for their music show appearance tomorrow so fans weren’t allowed inside the venue. Fans will be allowed at the actual performance so he got nothing to do anymore. He wanted to wait for the end of the pre-recording but he will do the waiting at his friend’s café so he can use his laptop and connect to the free internet there.

\--

“Reki you are here! Finished capturing that guy’s face?”

As soon as he step inside of the café, he was greeted by no other than his friend and owner, Miya. He was younger than him for a few years but Reki treat him as an equal of age.

“Hey, don’t call him ‘that guy’. He has a name. And his name is H—“

Miya cut him off

“Hasegawa Langa aka Snow aka the love of your life aka your star that you can’t reach. I know that already. Yeah yeah.

“Hey! I wasn;t even finish. You don’t even know if I am saying that.”

“So. What do you want to say other than that?”

“Well—“ Reki just smiled and Miya already knew what that smile meant.

“Heh. You told that thousands of time already to the point that I even memorized your disgusting expression when saying that.” And Miya proceeded to make unrecognizable face that even Reki thought of that as disgusting.

“I wasn’t making that face!” He defended himself.

“Yes you are!”

“I’m not”

“You are!”

“I’m not”

“You a—You know what? Let’s stop this. Connect to the internet and upload the pictures you needed to upload.”

“Oh.”

\--

Reki opened his photoshop and edited his watermark on the pictures that he took. Yes, he is a fansite. They are the people, just like a paparazzi who follows their favourite celebrity anywhere to take pictures that they can share for the fans especially to those who weren’t able to see them, but unlike paparazzi, fansites respects their idol’s privacy and even help to report obsessed and stalker fans. Fansites are also the people who helps the agency or the group in terms of promoting and even giving the idols expensive gifts from their own money and Reki was proud to be a fansite. SK8 was just starting so the expenses wasn’t that much but he had to admit that he spent lots of money to follow them on their shows. And he can say that it was all worth it. Seeing his idols everyday, seeing their performance, the smiles and fanboy over them with other fans. He was lucky to have the privilege that most fans doesn’t have. So he will do his job properly and will upload high quality images of Snow, for him and for others.

As he was putting the watermark (his fansite name is GlisteningSnow), he can’t help but to admire Snow’s face. It really was elegant. His beauty wasn’t fitting for a creature in the Earth, it was even on terms on the beauty of Aphrodite—even more. Reki was lying if he wouldn’t admit that Langa’s face wasn’t the first thing that he notice, the first thing that got him to stan Langa, because it really was the thing that got him, but as time passed, he notice the passion that wasn’t visible if people won’t observe Snow. The passion that was hidden on his personality, the passion that was hidden on his beautiful orbs and the passion that made Reki fell in love--stan him. Langa wasn’t that expressive but Reki knew that Langa wanted this, wanted the path that he chose for himself. So Reki will do anything to support him and to bring him on top.

The first picture that he uploaded was the one where Langa was staring. After a long time of being his fansite, this was the first time that Langa made an eye contact with his camera lense so he will treasure and share this to fans. After a few minutes of uploading the picture, he already got hundred of retweets and likes. That really shows how famous the group, and how famous Langa is.

\--

After a few hours of waiting, the pre-recording came to its end. As usual, Reki was already on his spot and his camera was ready as Reki. He’s going to see Langa again and he can’t wait for that moment. And yet he wasn’t expecting what disaster will come on his life.

A group of fans suddenly started to crowd the group as soon as they went out of the venue. They mobbed them and the fans that were quietly waiting for SK8 were dragged into the mess and that included Reki. No-the group will be hurt, Langa, Joe, Cherry---

Reki wanted to get out but he can’t. They were overpowered by these ‘fans’ and he can’t slip his way away from them. His clutched his camera on his chest to protect it and he heard the security saying things. He can’t even see the members but Reki was sure that they were suffering. Joe has a big muscular body and Reki knew that he won’t even use that to shoo the fans away, he was a flirt but he has this soft spot for the fans. And Langa…

“Langa!”

Reki can’t even hear his own scream of Langa’s name. All he wanted to do was to protect Langa, was to him safe, but what can he do? His body wasn’t that built, it was even small and his height can even compete on the built of his body. And the next thing he knew, the lanyard of his camera get strangled on somewhere and he was being dragged to God knows where.

\--

“Huh?”

Wait a minute.

Blue hair.

“Eh?”

White skin.

Snow.

Langa.

Reki mind was blank. All he could ever think of was the person in front and it wasn’t just a person. The same reaction as him, both bewildered and confused.

What in the freaking cliché hell is this situation?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Reki's camera got broken and he might get a replacement for that and maybe just maybe another moment he could look forward to

Reki couldn’t believe his eyes. 

With the very same shocked expressions written on the faces of both him and Langa, Reki could tell that even the idol himself wasn’t expecting the situation that they both ended up with. 

‘It’s so unfair’ Reki thought. Langa’s face was still so dazzling even though it was a pure shock, compared to his unimaginable ugly face that he probably wearing now. He immediately shook his head to erase the thoughts and think of a solution instead since he knew that Langa wouldn’t be the one to initiate the conversation.

“…”

Reki was wrong, very very wrong. How can he expect himself to speak a coherent sentence when his idol, his star that he couldn’t reach was this reachable now that Langa is in front of him? How could he expect himself to utter a single word when the artist that he’s been following for almost a year was in the same situation as him? So here he was, just like a statue that was glued there on his place, embarrassing himself in front of Langa. He never wanted to be buried in his entire life until this moment.

“Uh-Hi?”

Langa seemed to notice his predicament and forced himself to speak up. 

Reki slapped himself.

Literally.

“Hey! A-are you okay? Why did you slap yourself?” 

Reki saw the panicked written on Langa’s face and he didn’t know if he should be happy that this expression was directed at him and it was caused by him. All he knew was that embarrassment took a human form in Reki.

He didn’t want to embarrass himself anymore so he cleared-well you can call that clear but not literally cleared but this was enough for him to get out of this mess of a situation.

“I-I am okay! I just –well—I just did that to you know-clear my mind?”

‘Gosh. Put yourself together Reki. He was just your idol!’

And that was clearly the reason! Langa is Reki’s idol and this wasn’t expected at all!

“Oh. I didn’t know that you needed to slap yourself. Just to clear your mind. Should I do that too?”

What-

Reki couldn’t determine if Langa was joking or if he was serious. Based on his expression, Reki could tell that he was serious but the tone underneath his sentences could tell otherwise.

“NO! I mean, no. You shouldn’t”

“I know.”

Reki looked at Langa and he saw the slight smile on his face.

Smile on Langa’s face and it was because of Reki.

Because of him, Langa was slight smiling.

He didn’t know how the hell he managed not to cry in front of Langa. He didn’t know that he was capable of controlling his emotion than he could ever imagine. Miya always told him that he was weak in terms of hiding his emotions and always get himself in trouble just because he couldn’t control them. Just like that one time when Miya was getting bullied over some video games and Reki came to the rescue saying stuff like ‘I am the one you should fight’ or something but it always ending up with him on hospital bed with a cast on his arm. But this time, Reki was even surprised that he just stood there, admiring the little smile on Langa’s beautiful face like it was some kind of exquisite art on an art exhibit at his private museum just for him to stare and appreciate. Langa was always expressionless but for Reki, his face was just like a snowflake carved with well executed details if you just observe him enough.

“Uh—Anyways, I couldn’t untangle this lanyard of your camera, so will you do this for me?”

Oh-the freaking lanyard.

Reki will thank this lanyard later for a job well done.

“Sorry. Yeah. I should. Wait. I’ll untangle this now. Hehe.”

As if some Goddess casted a spell on him for Reki to be able to move again. With trembling hands, he began to untangle the lanyard that was caught up on Langa’s bag for some magic reason. As he was busy untangling the lanyard, Reki was also busy trying hard not to show his fanboy side. He was trying so hard, believe him, but he just can’t. His hands are trembling like crazy and his heartbeat wasn’t that so normal anymore. He also began to feel the sweat that was forming up on his forehead and all he could do was to pray to Gods and Goddesses somewhere for him to get through this successfully and peacefully. And Langa’s stare wasn’t helping him instead it became the first reason why he was feeling this way. 

Maybe he had saved the world on his past life to deserve this kind of price.

“I’M DONE!”

He didn’t mean to shout but he was overjoyed that he didn’t embarrassed himself furthermore than he should. The humiliation a while ago was enough.

But maybe he was also the reason why the world was needed to be saved.

He freaking dropped his camera when he put his arms on air to celebrate the job well done. 

Everything was in slow motion and Reki swore that he could watch his own camera slowly falling from his grasp as the broken pieces came flying when the it finally hits the ground. 

“…”

“…”

Neither of them could move. Reki wasn't expecting that Langa was also frozen on his spot like himself and he couldn't even do anything about it.

"Oh gosh"

The first one to break the silence was Langa as he bend to pick up the broken camera that was lifelessly lying on the ground. And that's when Reki came back to his senses to prevent Langa but it was too late. The now broken camera was on Langa hands and Reki is never been jealous on his entire life--the second one was when he saw the pictures of fans doing a hi-touch with Langa--but anyways, he's jealous because of his own damn broken camera and Reki wasn't even happy about the fact that the pettiness of himself has been resurfacing just because of his own doings.

And for the second time, Reki slapped himself. If he wasn't able to prevent Langa earlier, he should be able to slap himself for beibg petty and for having such a thought during this kind of situation. And for the second time, Langa looks so confused and amazed--

Wait-

Langa is amazed? 

When did Reki started to read people's faces?

"Uh--you need to clear your mind again?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean no, yes no"

Reki sighed. He was already an embarrassment from the very start so he couldn't care less anymore.

"Hmm? What is it really? Yes or no?" 

"No. Yes. No. What I mean was no."

"Then why did you do that?" Langa sked seriously.

"I just felt like it"  
He didn't know what to reason out anymore. As if he could say it Like 'Oh I did just because I realized that I was being petty and jealous over the fact that my broken and inanimate camera was in your hands and possession.' heck no, he would never. 

"So if you want to clear your mind, you'll just slap your face. And when you just feel like it, you'll also also slap your face. I see. I'll take note of that."

"YOU SHOULDN'T!!!"

"I know."

And for the the first time in Reki's fanboying history, he saw Snow's--Langa's smile. It was genuine and so beautiful that Reki could even see angels descended from the sky and the light that has been casted to make Langa shine even more. His smile was dpractically at him and him only and Reki was never been this happy in his whole life. He wanted to take a picture. It was such a once in a blue moon moment and Reki should not let this pass so grabbed his camera but soon as he realized that it was gone and then he remembered that it broke a while ago made Reki feel regretful but the feeling was soon gone as he once again focused his attention at the smile that Langa gave to him. He didn't care if it was because of his never-ending predicament or just because Langa was having fun being with him, as long as he could see Langa's smile.

"Beautiful"

"Huh?"

And Reki got out of his dazed when he heard Langa's confused tone.

"Huh? Did I say anything?"

He was confused as Langa and prob-oh!

Another point for Reki. Let's give him a round of applause.

"You said 'Beautiful'. Why?"

"Oh I said it?"

Should Reki tell him the truth? That Langa smile was so beautiful it blinded him? That he was so beautiful that the angels decided to descend from heaven just to cast a light on him?

"Yes! You said that, why?"

He learned one thing about Langa that he could add on Snow's profile and description. That is, he is dense.

"Oh. Because your smile is beautiful. You're beautiful"

Of course, he should say that. He's a fan and he should compliment his idol more. He should say whatever he wanted to say, to get out his feelings out of the bottle just for Langa to hear what he wanted to tell everyday and every second of being his fan.

"T-thanks, I suppose"

If he wanted to take a shot of Langa's face while he's smiling, now Reki wanted to take a shot of Langa's blushing face.

He made this Langa's face.

He smiled to himself at the same time Langa looked at him. 

As if on cue, everything came to a halt. Surrounding became blurry and the only one that he could see was the person in front of him. The most beautiful person that he had ever seen. 

Langa was staring at him with a soft expression. 

Reki never wanted to get out of this situation wherein the only one in the world was him and his idol but he suddenly remembered the reason why they got in here the first place. 

Sadly, he had to get out.

"Hey, uhm--I'm your fan. I-"

Reki was cut off.

"I know."

"Eh? Oh, I see. So yeah, I was waiting earlier outside of the venue to get a good shot of you and yeah, the members that explained the camera that you have now but believe me, I was waiting peacefully with some other fans when suddenly, there was a group of another girls who surrounded you all and yeah, things got out of hand and here we are."

Reki explained everything to Langa and Langa seemed so lost.

"Why did you tell me this?"

Langa was densier that Reki thought.

"So you could call your manager or security to come pick you up here?"

That should be the number one thing that Langa could have done, but yeah. Reki didn't know what Langa got on his mind.

"About that, my manager is not with us at the moment. He got some business to do. But about the security, he's here already?"

What the?

"Security?"

"Uhuh"

"When, where, how?" Reki asked confused. Langa seemed so lost a while ago and now it was Reki's turn.

"Should I add 'what' to your question?" Langa asked in a mocking tone.

Reki should mentally take note of this unknown personality of Langa.

"Lan--I mean Snow. Please"

"I'm sorry. So to answer your question, about ten minutes when my security arrived here. And on how, I think he run but got lost and didn't know where's my location, and for where he's behind you"

Reki with all his might turned to look around him and Langa was right. The security was just standing there, awkwardly like the situation Reki got in with Langa just a while ago when they both found out each other. He looked at his front to face Langa again and Reki bowed.

"I see. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry that I held you up here. I should go and you should go with your security now. You should stay safe and please make syre that Joe and Cherry is safe also. And tell them that I said my hi and I am a fan. I'm really sorry."

"Hey! You don't need to do that. And you're not the only one who---"

Reki couldn't hear what Langa said because of the very tiny voice of him. It was like he intentionally whispered the words so Reki couldn't hear what he had to say.

Curiosity killed the cat and as much as he wanted to say that Miya is the cat, but on this situation, Reki is the cat.

"What?" he asked.

"What, what?" Langa asked him back.

"The one you said at the end. I couldn't hear that"

"..." Langa didn't answer and Reki failed to notice the redness of Langa's ear tips. 

"Never mind if you don't want to answer. I don't mind."

"Okay."

"Uh--"

"Uh--"

They were both lost for words.

"I should go back now. The members might be panicking at this moment." Langa, again for the second time was the first one to break the awkwardness.

"Yes yes! You should now. So yeah. Bye. You don't know how happy I am that I got to talk to you for free but at the same time furious and sad because of what happened."

And before Reki could totally forgot his camera..

"And can I take my camera back? It really is important to me. Maybe I could get some worker to fix that."

Langa seemed to remember that he was holding a big ass camera on his hands.

"Don't worry about this. I will just replace it. I'll just send the camera to you on your address."

What the freaking hell Langa was talking about? Reki didn't know what's wrong with him because he keepd on malfunctioning. He was again in dazed.

"Mr. Tadashi, do you have a pen and paper with you?" Langa suddenly called someone and Reki assumed that it was the security behind him.

"Yes, I have. Wait a moment. I'll give it ti you there."

And again, he got out of daze when he finally saw the paper just in front of his face.

"Here. You can write your address on this"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT." Reki, in panic accidentally shouted and he noticed that Langa flinched.

Oh my gosh. I fucked up again this time.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just--ugh. You don't have to do that. It was my fault that I didn't put the lanyard on my neck. It was my fault so you don't have to do that. I'm so sorry for shouting. I didn't mean to."

Reki was more than relieve when he saw that Langa became comfortable again.

"It's okay. Our company have money. It's not on me"

And that's when Reki found himself handing the paper with his written address to Langa.

"Good. Just wait for your camera. And if you don't mind, I'll take this one" Langa showed Reki the broken camera that belonged to Reki himself.

And now, Langa wanted to take his camera? He didn't really know this side of Langa. True to his nature, he really was mysterious.

A mysterious yet beautiful creature.

He thought of the pictures that he took and Reki was thankful that he's not forgetting to save the pictures on his laptop after evey event. The only pictures that he haven't saved yet were the ones that he captured on this day pre-recording. Fortunately, he uploaded on his site the pictures of Langa.

'I'm sorry Joe, Cherry. I couldn't save your pictures.' Reki thought.

"Of course. You can. It is an honor for us, fans, when our idols take the things from us. Not in the bad way, but yeah. I am happy if you can have that. And tha k you so much again. I'm really grateful."

Reki once again bowed. 

"No worries. Then I should take my leave. See you again" 

For the last time, Reki bid a goodbye and watched as Langa and the security's retreating figures.

He couldn't take it anymore. All the emotions that he kept during his moments with Langa caused the loss of his knees strength. He collapsed to the ground and he felt the tears, the proof of his happiness. 

Fortunately they were on a place with not so manu people, at a back of a building and Reki didn't mind the reason why tbey got here in the first place 

He got his camera broken, he didn't captured the smile and the flustered face of Langa but as cheesy as it may sound, his mind and heart were enough to capture and store the moments that they have shared. Their first and last moment alone with each other.

It took a lot of strength and dedication for Reki to go to Miya's café. That was the first place that came to Reki's mind after this unbelievable encounter with the guy that he swore his life dedication. And for a while, he got to think that it was really an honor for him to meet Langa just like that. He was contented to watch him behind the screen, watch him while on the crowd, watch him after paying lots of amount, but this time, even though he still feel angry with the fans a while ago, he couldn't help but to be selfish and thankful that he got to talk to Langa for free--it wasn't free. His camera was the payment but when he think of it, he didn't know if he should believe about Langa, giving him another replacement camera. Anyways, he was grateful for this day and Langa and the members (hopefully) wasn't hurt because of the attack earlier. 

When he got there, he saw Miya's panicked face while running towards him.

And finally, he collapsed and fainted from these overwhelming emotions. Miya was right, he sucked at controlling his emotions. 

"Damn it, Reki. Don't go dying on me. I don't have money for your funeral!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Anyways, please ready your bats and things that could kill for the next chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work has no permanent time or day of updates. I'll update this whenever I have time since university works are eating most of my schedule so yeah. I plan to make four to five chapters of this fic.


End file.
